Across the Stars: A Tale of Beauty and the Beast
by Serena Kenobi
Summary: When Padme Naberrie, just an ordinary working girl trying to make her way in politics, goes to find her missing father, she stumbles upon a dark castle with a strange person who holds an ever darker secret. AniPadme AU.
1. The First Chapter

**Across the Stars: A Tale of Beauty and the Beast**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Yes, this is the second in the 'Across the Stars' series. This story is based on... well, if you can't guess which fairy tale it's based on, I'm going to get just a little scared. Anyhoo, enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: Moi? Own Star Wars? Or Beauty and the Beast? (bursts into laughter)**

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away... _

A young Jedi Knight lived in a shining temple. Although he had everything he desired, he was spoiled, egotistical, and ruthless.

His oldest friend and mentor, the great Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, tried to help him overcome his faults, but to no avail. The young Jedi would not control his temper.

Eventually, the Jedi Council realized that something had to be done. Master Shaak Ti, named respectfully one of the wisest Jedi Masters in the Order, came up with a plan to help the young Knight overcome his arrogant attitude.

One night, an old, cloaked woman came to the Temple, and offered the young Knight a blood red rose in return for refuge from the freezing, raging storm outside.

However, the young Knight took one distasteful glance at the rose and snorted. "A rose? You're offering me a rose?" he said, tone disdainful. "I'm the Chosen One, the Jedi who will bring balance to the Force. You insult me."

"Do not be deceived, young Jedi," The woman said in a low voice. "Beauty is found from within the body, not from the out."

The Knight's handsome face curled into a sneer. "Go away, you old hag!" he barked. "Get away from me!" He threw the rose at her. "And take your blasted rose with you!"

The rose dropped to the ground in front of the woman, and she stared down at it, the red petals dripping with water. She then raised her eyes to the Jedi.

A sudden bolt of lightning flashed in the Coruscanti sky, and it illuminated the old woman's features. The Jedi drew in a sharp breath; and the woman threw back her hood.

"Master Ti!" The Knight stammered, "I – I had no idea – forgive me!" He bowed low in reverence.

Shaak Ti gazed down at him with cold, yet saddened eyes. "Young Knight," she said, "I have given you a test. A test to see if you are really as selfish and thoughtless as the Council believes you to be. I have seen your behavior for myself, and it is true. You have failed."

"Master, I–"

"Silence. I have yet another test for you. This one will be the hardest one you will ever have. To prove that you can be a good person and a true Jedi Knight, you must learn the ways of kindness. Compassion. Love.

"If you can learn to love another, and earn her love in return, then you will have succeeded. But your appearance will not be as it is now."

And thus, she transformed him into a hideous monster, covered in dark, hulking, black armor, and a mask that screamed the epitome of fear; and she gave him the voice of death itself. Banishing him to the lone planet of Mustafar, also sending along several Jedi to accompany him, he was left with a dark, gloomy palace, and a suit that would never come off in a normal environment – unless he wished to die.

The beautiful rose that Master Ti had given him was an enchanted rose, and would bloom until his twenty-third year. If he could learn to love someone, and earn her love in return before the last petal fell… the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain in the suit forever.

But his situation only enhanced the Knight's frustration and temper. Would anyone ever learn to love him if he looked like this?

* * *

"Daddy, I'm going to town!"

A pause.

"What?"

"I'm going to town!"

"What?"

"_I'm going to town_!"

Another short pause.

"What?"

"I'M GOING TO TOWN!!"

"I can't hear ya, honey!"

"I _said, _I'M GOING TO – oh, hang this."

Padmé Naberrie threw her basket on the stairs and yanked the door open. "I'm going to town, Daddy!" she shouted down into the cellar.

"Oh, well why didn't ya say so in the first place?" her father called back.

Padmé heaved a sigh. _Oh brother. _"I did say so, Daddy, you just didn't hear me."

"What was that, Padmé?"

"I SAID… I said BYE!" Padmé shut the cellar door behind her and snatched her basket, pulling her cloak over herself. She rushed down the back steps and hurried off down the cobbled street.

She reached Theed City in a matter of minutes, humming to herself. When she came to the bakery, she looked in the window of the door to see if it was open yet. Padmé couldn't tell, so she tried the door. It was unlocked. "Hello?" she called, opening the door slightly and peeking inside.

A loud bang was heard, and after, some muffled swearing.

"Is anyone here?" she asked.

"Padmé, is that you?" a gruff voice said.

Padmé entered the bakery and shut the door behind her. "Yes, it's me," said she.

An elder, though burly man lifted his head to face her. "Hiya, there, sweetie!" he said, breaking into a smile. "You're here kinda early, aren't ya?"

Padmé shrugged. "I suppose. Need any help, Paddy?"

"Me? Nah, I'm fine. I'm guessing ya want yer usual," Paddy said, opening the oven.

She nodded. "If it's ready."

"Darlin', it's been ready since ya walked through the door," he laughed. "Here." A few toasty, light brown rolls of bread were thrust into her basket.

"Thanks," Padmé said. "How much do I owe you?" She fumbled for her purse while placing the basket in the other hand.

"Nah, it's on the house today," Paddy said, "You've been such a good help around here."

Padmé smiled. "Thank you."

"Plus, you'll need that extra money to finish that political training of yours," Paddy added knowingly.

"You're right," she said, nodding. "Thanks." She took her basket and went out the door, calling behind her: "See you around, Paddy!"

Paddy grinned and yelled back, "You too, sweetie! Good luck with yer political mish-mash!"

Padmé laughed, twirling the strings of her purse in one hand as she went down the busy cobbled road. Everyone seemed to be awake now in the large and bustling city of Theed, and there were tourists strolling around, Royal Guards hurrying back and forth to the palace, and airspeeders zooming around carrying people to their destinations.

Sighing happily, Padmé couldn't imagine a more beautiful, happy planet in the entire galaxy. Everything was perfect here on the happy planet of Naboo.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the politician-in-training."

Well. _Almost _perfect.

Padmé sucked in a very annoyed breath as she heard the familiar voice pulling her out of her dreams. Turning around slowly, she managed to plaster a false smile on her face. "Hello, Palo."

The quintessential model of the description 'tall, dark, and handsome' leered at her, his hands resting on his utility belt. "Hello, Padmé. What've you been up to? Dreaming about yours truly?" He took a few intentional steps towards her.

Padmé didn't back down. "Not exactly," she said, shaking her head full of soft brown curls.

Palo swept an appreciative gaze over her slim, well-shaped form, and she immediately grew angry.

"Hey, laserbrain, my face is up here," she snapped, folding her arms over her chest.

Palo grinned. "And a very beautiful face it is, too," he said smoothly.

Padmé scowled. "Don't try that flattery stuff with me, Casanova," she snorted. "You're wasting your time. Go flirt with the local dancing girls." She indicated the pub nearby.

"Ah, but Padmé, my dear," Palo breathed, "None of them have the same fire and spirit as you do." Taking another step forward, he reached out and touched her face.

Padmé slapped his hand away, her deep brown eyes flashing in rage. "Don't touch me, slime-ball," she hissed. "Or the next time I'll hit you even harder. In the place where it'll hurt the most." She stormed past him and down the street, hoping he would take the hint and not follow.

Luckily for her, he didn't.

Padmé ran home to find her annoying older sister home, looking at herself in the mirror as usual. "Sola," Padmé said, irritated as her gaze swept over the new clothes her sister had bought, "I've been trying to _save _us money by working extra shifts at the bakery – and here you are spending it all!"

Sola shot her sister a disdainful look. "Oh, don't get all in a tizzy, Padmé," she scoffed, "you're just jealous that I'm getting all the attention from the boys and _you're _not. Plus, I get invited to all the best parties in Theed and you don't. I understand why you're jealous, but honestly, honey," she shot her sister a condescending smirk, "you could use some makeup."

Padmé fought the urge to scream at her ridiculous sister. "Look, Sola, I'm doing my best to make sure this family stays together. Dad's been working extra hard ever since he was laid off from his position at the factory. We really don't need to spend money we don't have on stupid clothes just so you can look good!"

"And then you go and spend all those credits on your ridiculous political courses," Sola sniffed. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking about becoming a senator. You're just not diplomatic or pretty enough, sweetie."

Padmé really felt like wiping that awful smirk off her sister's face. "Yes, well, when I become a senator, don't expect me to lend you any money," she shot back, and stormed into the kitchen. When she heard a loud noise down below, her eyes widened, and she rushed downstairs to find her father practically blowing up the basement with another one of his inventions. Coughing from the smoke, she hurried into the cellar, shouting, "Daddy? Are you all right?"

She heard a muffled swearing and then, "Padmé, honey, stand back!"

Padmé barely had time to duck the piece of scrap metal flying right at her, and she screamed as it flew right where her head had been. "Daddy, what are you doing?" She cried in alarm.

Her father came forward as the smoke cleared, frowning. He was covered head to toe in grease and soot. "I'm trying to make this blasted contraption work!"

Padmé rose to her feet and raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Uh, what are you making?"

Ruwee grinned and stepped back, patting the metal machine beside him. "This, Padmé, is your ticket to success."

Padmé coughed. "Uh, how so?"

"This machine, when I'm finished, will create certain parts for astromech droids that are extremely hard to make!"

His daughter didn't share his optimism as much as he. "Well, it's a great idea and all," Padmé said gently, "but don't they already have factories for this sort of thing?"

Ruwee frowned. "Yeah, you're right. Maybe I should just create a new astro droid and sell it at the shop." Doing a double take, he looked at his chrono. "Oh, blast! The shop!" He rushed out the door.

Padmé sighed.

A few seconds later, he came bursting back in, panting, "I forgot my…" he trailed off as Padmé held up his wallet. "Oh, thanks, sweetie!" He kissed her on the cheek and rushed out the door again.

Padmé shook her head and began to laugh.

* * *

**That's the first chapter!! (rubs hands together in excitement) Ooh, I can't wait to continue! This is gonna be such a fun story to write! But I can't do this alone. I need your support!! Donations will be very appreciated. Just press the blue button to your left and write to: "Across the Stars: A Tale of Beauty and the Beast Charity." **

**I'm just kidding. Or not...**

**MtFbwy,**

**- Serena Kenobi**


	2. The Second Chapter

**_Across the Stars: A tale of Beauty and the Beast_**

**By Serena Kenobi**

**Author's note: Yes, yes, I haven't updated in months. Very, very bad. But THANK YOU for all of your reviews! I know you all loved Across the Stars: A Cinderella Story, and I hope to make this one even better! **

**The reason Sola isn't all that nice is because I'm taking a few elements from the original fairy-tale as well as the Disney version, so it'll kinda be a mix of those two plus my own additions. But I decided to make Sola a little nicer in this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Me no own Star Wars or Beauty and the Beast. You no sue me. **

* * *

**_Chapter Two_  
**Ten days later, Padmé stood outside the house while her father finished strapping his invention to the speeder. He owned a small cruiser that would take him from Naboo to Rutan. "Be careful," she warned, though a small grin lighted her face. "I've heard that competing inventors can be very dangerous." 

Ruwee laughed heartily. "Maybe I should take you along so you can fend them off, huh?" He ruffled her hair. "I'll miss you, sweetie."

Padmé hugged him. "Likewise. Good luck!" She waved as he got into the speeder and drove off for the shipyard.

* * *

Ruwee traveled long and far from Naboo through the galaxy, unbothered in the vastness of space for many hours. The planet of Rutan was far from Naboo, practically on the other side of the galaxy, but it was the main competition planet for inventions such as his.

Around a day after traveling nonstop, Ruwee was jolted from his peaceful thoughts by the sound of a beeping panel. He pressed a few buttons and groaned. "Blasted pirates," he sighed. Pirates were notorious for attacking smaller vessels such as his, alone and relatively unprotected. His vessel, unfortunately, was both small and unprotected. He was in the middle of nowhere, and a much larger pirate ship was gaining on his tail. Frantically he tried to see if there was any way he could speed up his ship, but he was already going at full lightspeed as it was.

"Oh no," he moaned as the pirate ship began to fire on him. The vessel rocked and shuddered precariously under the heavy barrage, and Ruwee tried to return fire, but his small turbolasers were no match for the firepower of the much larger and heavily shielded pirate ship. _Well, I can't outgun or outrun them. But maybe I can outmaneuver their ship until I can find a planet to land on. _

Ruwee swung his ship around and ducked under the vessel, trying to pilot and search for nearby planets at the same time.

However, he didn't have much luck. Although his ship was more easily maneuverable, the pirate ship shot him down with their heavy fire, and wounded, the small vessel turned tail and began to run.

"Emergency code 397," Ruwee said, panting as sparks flashed out from a nearby console, "I'm being attacked by pirates – I don't think I'll make it. Please, help me!"

As if on cue, the console before him began to beep, and a large red planet appeared as he dropped out of hyperspace.

* * *

"Roses are red, violets are blue…" Sola was reading through a poetry book.

"And my sister's for sale, come over and get her, too," Padmé joked, plopping a basket full of flowers on the table in front of her older sister.

Sola glared at her. "Ha ha, very funny, Padmé."

Padmé threw her a grin. "I am, aren't I?" She rejoined, feeling rather mischievous. "Oh, before I forget – if Palo comes to answer the door, don't let him in."

"Been bugging you again, huh?"

Padmé nodded miserably. "I think he's getting a little dangerous. I can't take his attention much longer."

Sola shrugged. "I'll take him off your hands if you don't mind."

"I don't. Be my guest." Padmé shuffled the datapads into both hands and left the room. As she was passing the front door, the bell rang. Padmé dropped the datapads, startled, and they went clattering all over the floor. "Blast," she muttered, and knelt down to pick them up. "Sola, could you get that?" She shouted.

After a momentary pause, she heard faintly her sister's voice saying, "I'm leaving for Theed Plaza! Just avoid Palo! Bye now!" The back door slammed shut, and Padmé put her head in her hands as the bell rang once more. Clambering to her feet, she peeked through the small hole to see who it was that was at the door. She slammed her head into the door as she saw it was Palo, grinning from ear to ear. "This is not my day…" Padmé opened the door a tad and said with forced politeness, "Hello, Palo."

Palo flashed her a smile. "Hello, Padmé. I just stopped by to say hi."

"Well, hi. Bye." Padmé began to shut the door in his face, but Palo stuck his foot in the door and leaned forward.

"Now, Padmé, that's hardly fair. We've barely talked!"

"We're talking plenty. Bye now." She tried to close it, but he was far stronger than she was.

"Would you just allow me to enter the premises?" He leaned even closer. "I just want to catch up, see how you're doing."

"No. I'm… uh… sick," Padmé said, then coughed loudly for added emphasis. "You'd better – cough – leave before you get my – cough – germs."

Palo frowned. "C'mon, Padmé, you can do better than that." He pushed the door open and strode in confidently. "Wow, nice place you got here. Decorate it yourself?"

Padmé said quickly, "Uh, yeah."

"LOVE what you've done with the place," he continued, looking around only half interested. "Maybe you should come over to my house." He flashed her another, more sleazy smile that made Padmé sick.

"Uh, then you should ask Sola to do that. She did the decorating."

Palo frowned in confusion. "I thought you just said that _you_did all the decorating here."

Padmé blinked. _Dang. _"Uh, what I meant was that I did the… uh… dancing around here. Yeah, dancing. I like to dance." _Brilliant, Padmé, pure genius you are. _

"Oh." Palo looked very bewildered, but then his confusion turned into slyness. "So, you like to dance, huh?"

"No. That's Sola."

"But you just said–"

"I said that I _didn't_ like to dance. I actually _hate_dancing," Padmé laughed nervously. "Sola's the dancer of the family."

Palo blinked but had no reply. "Well, Padmé," he finally said, "You know there's not a girl in town who would _love_to be in your shoes." He leaned forward. "This is the day your dreams come true."

"And what, pray tell, do you know about _my_dreams?" Padmé asked dryly, moving subtly away from Palo, who had drawn extremely close.

"Lots! Here, listen to this: a large manor in the city. Lots of kids running around. And you, massaging my feet after a hard day's work." He grinned.

"You've never done a hard day's work," Padmé shot out at him.

"Of course I do! I play Holo-ball all the time! That's a lot of exercise!" He whined.

Padmé rolled her eyes. "Wimp."

"I'm_not _a wimp!"

"Wuss."

"Don't you dare call me a–"

"Chicken."

"How dare you!-"

"Baby."

"All right, that's en-"

"Pansy."

"One more word!"

"Fruitcake."

Palo stood there, seething, his face red, his fists clenched. "You little witch! Here I am trying to get you to marry me and all you do is insult my honor!"

"_What_ honor?" Padmé asked, growing angry as well. "I've had it with you and your self-righteousness, your arrogance, and your disdain for everyone else's feelings and privacy, especially mine. Get out of my house before I call the authorities!"

Palo stood there, his mouth hanging open. After a few seconds, he turned and stomped out of the house, saying over his shoulder, "You _will_marry me, Padmé, if I have anything to say about–"

Padmé slammed the door in his face.

* * *

**_I have to admit, I really enjoyed writing the conversation between Palo and Padme. Let me know what you think!_**

**_MtFbwy,_**

**_- Serena Kenobi _**


	3. The Third Chapter

_**Across the Stars: A Tale of Beauty and the Beast**_

_**By Serena Kenobi**_

_**A/N: Sorry for the no update for a while. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**_

* * *

**_Chapter Three_  
**

Ruwee's first impression of the planet of Mustafar was that it was very, very unwelcoming. Angry lava spurted up beside the small landing platform his ship was resting on, it spewed out its violent rage by bubbling and hissing when it touched the shield around the platform, and it gurgled with a dark hatred in the giant river below. Ruwee hesitantly started down the ramp and stepped onto the platform, looking around. What he saw didn't impress him, and despite the immense heat, he found himself shivering with a cold dread that was beginning to fester in his stomach. It wasn't the planet, but something else… something more malicious. There was something here, and he could feel it.

A platform would generally lead to a connecting building, and Ruwee saw some yards off a dark entrance that led to an even darker corridor. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself, checked to make sure his blaster was secure in his belt, and made his way into the dark entrance. He peered down the unlit corridor and called out, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

Silence.

Ruweee frowned and stepped into the tunnel. After he journeyed around twenty yards, he came to a large, sealed door. There was no opening that he could see, so he reached out and touched it, trying to feel for any sort of latch or handle. After finding none, he knocked quietly. "Hello?"

The door suddenly opened, and he stepped back, shielding his eyes as a small beam of light hit him.

"Hello, there," a warm, deep voice said.

Ruwee blinked and stared at the cloaked and hooded man before him. "Hello," he replied, taken aback. "I'm, uh, looking for some shelter and service – I was attacked by pirates, and my ship's badly damaged."

The beam of light that the man was holding reflected off the man's eyes, which were a startling mix of blue, green, and hazel. "Yes," the man said quietly. "I'm Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi? Sounds familiar," Ruwee remarked. "May I ask what you're doing here?"

"I'm afraid not," Ben smiled regretfully. "But I'll have someone see to your ship. You'd best be leaving as soon as possible."

Ruwee frowned. "Why? What's going on here?"

"Nothing that concerns you, Mr.…?"

"Naberrie. Ruwee Naberrie." Ruwee's eyes narrowed. "Are you doing something illegal? Cause if you are-"

"Ben?"

Ben turned to see another hooded man – or alien – step forward towards them. "What's going on? Who's this?" The alien asked. Ruwee was startled by the large, oval shaped black eyes that bore into his own.

"Just a stranded traveler, Kit," Ben said wearily. "Can you get me a technical droid or two? This man's ship needs to be fixed as soon as possible so he can be on his way."

Kit nodded. "Certainly."

"What's going on?" Ruwee demanded. "Who are you people?"

"Just… housekeepers, I suppose you could say," Ben told him, a sad sort of smile on his face.

Ruwee didn't buy it. "And why here?"

"It's a good a planet as any," Ben shrugged. "Now, I can get you something to drink before you go. It shouldn't take too long for your ship to be repaired, but you'll have to leave as soon as it's done."

Ruwee nodded slowly. "Certainly." He followed Ben into a small, dimly lit room with a table and a few chairs. Ben murmured something into a comlink and took a seat across from Ruwee. Both were silent for a few minutes.

"I apologize," Ben sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "This isn't the kind of treatment you should get, but it's not my decision. I am only looking out for your well being."

Ruwee stared at him, puzzled. "You said you were a kind of housekeeper," he said. "To whom?"

Ben didn't answer.

Another cloaked figure, this one more petite, entered the room with two drinks, and Ruwee could tell that it was a female. Her hands were blue, and he thought he saw two tentacle-like things beneath her hood. She must've been a Twi'lek, but he kept silent.

"The droids will be finished in around twenty minutes," Ben said suddenly.

Ruwee frowned. "That was fast. My ship's pretty beat up."

Ben's mouth twitched. "Our droids are… specially enhanced. We-"

He fell silent, and his gaze darted to the dark, open doorway that the female had come through. He became very pale and rose to his feet. The female looked at him, her eyes wide, and then to Ruwee, who was puzzled.

"You have to leave. Now." Ben's order was quiet and held a dangerous yet concerned tone.

Ruwee bolted to his feet. "What's the mat-"

"He said go," the female hissed, grabbing Ruwee's arm in a tight grip and yanking him towards the door that he had first passed through. Ruwee looked to Ben, but the hooded man's gaze was fixed on the open doorway. The Twi'lek pushed Ruwee to the door, but without warning, it slammed shut. The female gasped.

"He's locked it!" She whispered frantically.

"I will try to reason with him," Ben murmured. "But I doubt he will see things in a clear manner."

"Who?" Ruwee asked.

Ben motioned him to be silent. Ruwee's jaw snapped shut, and he looked at the doorway. Then, he heard it. At first, it was from a farther off distance. Then, it came closer and louder. Ruwee didn't know how to describe it. It sounded like a harsh, rasping breathing, but mechanical. It was unlike anything he'd ever heard before.

His eyes widened in terror as a dark shadow appeared in the doorway, huge, menacing, and hulking. A black booted foot stepped into the room, and Ruwee swallowed.

The creature was a monster. It wore jet-black armor over its entire man-shaped body, a black cape flowed behind it, and a mask with two gaping black visors was atop its head.

_Hoo… pahh. Hoo… pahh. _

The creature's helmet swiveled to meet him.

* * *

_**Oooh, cliffee! I know, I'm evil. It's in my blood. Reviews are welcomed!**_

_**MtFbwy,**_

_**- Serena **_


	4. The Fourth Chapter

_**Across the Stars: A Tale of Beauty and the Beast**_

_**By Serena **_

_**A/N: Thanks for reminding me to update this, guys!! Sorry for the long waits on all my fics.

* * *

Chapter Four  
**_

"What is this, Obi-Wan?" hissed the creature. "I thought I made it clear that I did _not want to be disturbed._"

Obi-Wan sighed, but to Ruwee's astonishment, he didn't look all that scared of the creature – he looked more scared for _him. _"This traveler simply got attacked by pirates and was stranded here. There was nothing else to do, Vader."

"I'll leave as soon as I can," Ruwee hastily added. "I'm sorry to trespass on your property."

"You've overstayed your welcome already," said the creature, Vader, in a darker voice that sent chills up Ruwee's spine.

Obi-Wan stepped forward. "Vader, be reasonable-"

"I've _been _reasonable," Vader seethed. "But if you would like to stay here so much, then I'm sure I can find someplace _suitable _for you."

Ruwee paled. "Listen, I-"

"That's enough, Anak-" Obi-Wan started.

"That is _not _my name anymore!" Vader roared, and suddenly Force-grabbed Ruwee by the neck. "You will stay here until _I _say you can go!"

Ruwee choked, and the female Twi'lek started to intervene, but she was pushed into the wall by an invisible force. "Sir, please," Ruwee gasped. "I'll leave, I promise!"

"Promises are worthless," hissed Vader. "I trust you'll enjoy your stay here." Without another word, he dragged Ruwee off into the dark hall.

Obi-Wan Kenobi hurried over to Aayla Secura and knelt beside her. "Aayla, are you all right?" he asked gently.

Aayla groaned and rubbed her head. "I don't see why we're allowing him to do this," she growled. "He's already going the way of the dark side, and we're not stopping him. What if he decides to murder us in our sleep one day?"

"Aayla, he's just confused and upset," Obi-Wan said, helping her to her feet. "But somewhere in there, he's still a Jedi. And a young one at that. He just needs to learn to control his temper."

"So we're just going to let that poor man rot?" Aayla demanded.

"Absolutely not. We'll get him refreshments and a better room immediately. And in the meantime, I'm sure someone's looking for him. We'll use his ship to send a message to someone he knows. Hopefully, they'll come for him."

"And if they don't?"

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard. "Then I'm afraid that a fight between me and Vader will be inevitable. But we have to trust in the Force… that someone will save him. I've done my best. I've tried, but he won't listen to me. Force only knows if someone's out there who can match his furious temper."

"And if there is," Aayla said grimly, "Force save us all."

* * *

"What the KRIFF is your problem, Sola?" Padme demanded furiously. "Leaving me all alone with Palo like that!"

Sola shrugged and picked up another fruit from another stand. "I knew you could handle it. You have a temper of a hundred angry reeks, Padme, dear." She grinned at her baby sister. "I have faith in you."

"He's still after me," growled her dear sister. "He has these crazy ideas of us getting married. The man's delusional!"

"And completely in love with you, just like half the male Nubian population," giggled Sola. She paid the vendor and moved on to another stand. "You should expect this by now."

Padme moved up beside her sister and said, "Look, I don't mind going out with guys every now and then. But I'm focusing on my political career now – I think I have a really good chance of becoming someone – like a Senator."

"A senator? My, my, you _do _have high hopes, don't you?" Sola said, amused.

"At least I want to actually _do _something with my life," Padme returned in annoyance. "While you waste your time flirting with boys."

"Hey, my hopes are getting married, having a bunch of kids, and living happily ever after," Sola said, shrugging again. "So I don't want to really have a career. What's the problem with that?"

Padme looked away. "Nothing. But I want to be able to make a difference, Sola. Help people. Do something with my life that will have impact. What's the problem with _that_?"

Sola smiled. "Nothing, sister dear. I'm glad you have expectations and high hopes. Just remember, when you're a famous Senator or Supreme Chancellor of the Republic, try and hook me up with some nice, handsome, rich young politicians, all right?"

Padme couldn't help but laugh at that. "We'll see."

"Padme?"

Padme froze. "Kriff, it's Palo."

"Padme, is that you?"

_No, it's not!_

"Quick, run," Sola whispered. Padme did as she was told and took off down the street, not caring how odd it looked that a young woman was racing full-speed down the middle of the road. Padme only hurried faster upon hearing Palo cry out for her. Dashing into a smaller alley, she took a shortcut across a patch of woods and ended up in the Nubian meadows, where she spent much of her time. Out of breath, she sank down into the grass, panting.

_He better not have followed me. _

She glanced back into the small patch of woods, but Palo wasn't in sight. She grinned and laid her head back on the grass. "Finally," she breathed, and allowed her eyes to slide shut…

_Images… feelings…_

_Dad? _

"_Padme! Padme, help!"_

_Dad, where are you?_

"_Padme…"_

_Who is that?_

"_Padme…"_

… _Anakin? _

Padme's eyes flew open, and she sat up slowly. "Anakin?" she whispered in confusion. _Who is Anakin? _

"Mistress Padme!"

Padme jumped to her feet and turned to see C-3PO, her protocol droid, coming towards her, which was odd, considering the fact that he hated to leave the house. "Threepio?"

"Mistress Padme! Oh, thank the Maker! I have been searching for you and Mistress Sola everywhere, but I cannot find your sister!" The droid cried.

Padme came up to him and said, "That's okay. She's probably with some guy right now. But what's the matter? You never leave the house without me."

"It was a matter of urgency," the droid announced, worried. "I just received a very disturbing message from space. It has the distress signal of your father's ship."

Padme paled and grabbed Threepio's metal hand. "Oh no… c'mon, we have to get back. I need to see the whole message now."

_Dad, please be okay, _Padme prayed.

"Oh, dear, oh, dear," the droid fretted. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

**And so it begins! Padme's journey will begin in the next chapter. Thanks for reading, and again, I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update. It's getting to the point now where I have to decide which of my many stories to update next. It all depends on how many people are reading and reviewing, though. Thanks for reminding me!! :D**

**- Serena  
**


End file.
